


What Is..a Soulmate?

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Oblivious, Sexual Content, hunger, oblivious love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: It's hard for Finn and Rey to be in love when they don't even know it.





	1. Cannot Unsee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve all walked in on our friends before.

Finn knocked on Rey’s door holding her food in his hand. He was kind enough to stop and get her a veggie wrap on his way to work. Something he chose to do, because he was a good friend who also really had to pee at the moment. He waited and waited slowly gaining the symptoms of holding a weak bladder, he started bouncing on his toes and closing his legs together all while scrunching yo his face. Finn sucked at his teeth wondering what was taking this woman so long to answer him. Every second he waited was another second of him reaching a point he didn’t want to reach. It would be embarrassing for him if he leaked his pants, he could hold it he believes in himself. He checks his phone looking at their messages, her last text saying she’d left the door open for him. _Oh_. He thought.

He went inside looking around for her, no sign. It was quiet, something rare when he visited her apartment. Finn placed her food on the table before running to the bathroom. He could feel the urine getting closer and closer to the edge, he should have used the bathroom before he left the house. He knew he should’ve but he told himself he could wait.  He couldn’t anymore, it was now or never.

Finn opened the bathroom door, unzipped his pants, and released. Letting out a relieving sigh as he ‘unleashed’ his liquids. 

He heard a shriek come from next to him, that’s when he looked towards the sound at the door for a second noticing he didn’t close it when he went in. There was Rey standing in the doorway looking at him - well not him but y’know.. _him_. 

“Peanut!” She chuckled covering her mouth to hide the smile. Yet she looked dumbfounded by him.

”Re-“ He chocked closing the door before she could see anything else. He could hear her giggling on the other side of the door. How embarrassing is that? What was she laughing at? Was she laughing at his..no. It wasn’t bad, Finn was actually impressed with his package. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands, not ready to face what was waiting out there for him. Finn slowly made his way to the kitchen, finding Rey eating her wrap at the table. She looked up at him, a twinkle in her eyes that told what she was about to say next.

”You’re well packed.” She joked, snorting at herself. Finn sat across from her, not sure if she was being sarcastic or not and expecting a bunch more jokes to pour out of her. But it seemed that was all she could think of at the moment.

”Yeah, well you that wasn’t for you to see.” 

“Yeah, well you shouldn’t have left the door open while you were peeing.” She told him.

”I really had to go,” he explained. “and in my brain I did close the door.”

”That’s fine that you closed the door in your brain, but you should’ve closed it in reality.” She took a big bite of her wrap. “Not that I didn’t mind seeing it.” She winked.

Finns head jerked back, wondering if she knew what she just said. She was clearly joking and he could see that in her face but her eyes kind of said different. He chuckled thinking of the face she made when she saw him. She was baffled.

”Whats so funny?” She asked, wanting to share a laugh with him.

“Your face, you look horrified!” He chortled.

Rey put down her wrap and dusted off her hands, her face contorting at this accusation. “What do you expect!? I wasn’t expecting to see your little Peter when I walk passed the loo! You should’ve seen your face!” She declared pointing her finger at him. “You were all like:” her face grew blank, eyes growing by the second. It didn’t last long before she burst into a laughter, reliving the moment. “Just so you know that’s the reason I laughed when you closed the door. I was being honest about your package.”

”You think it’s nice?” He asked, she nodded going back to the wrap. “Thanks Rey that makes me feel so much better.” He smiled with sarcasm making her squint at him. He got out of the chair. “I’ve gotta go to work. I’ll call you alright?”

”Okay.” She nodded, cheeks filled with food. He pat her back hard before exiting through the door.

Normally, if something like this happened to two friends, they’d feel awkward after the situation. But Finn and Rey are incredibly close, best friends even - though they don’t refer to each other as such. Out of their whole gang, those two are the ones who socialize the most. Although, Poe is a bit competitive over Finn. Rey doesn’t think it’s a competition, but it always is with Poe. He’s practically in love with Finn, it’s quite a sight. Sometimes Rey does get envious of their relationship though.

Late that night, Finn and Rey found themselves talking on the phone for hours. He lay on his bed sticking one arm in the air while the other held the phone by his ear as they spoke about their passions and what may come for them in the future. Important stuff, real stuff. Eventually that got boring, and both of them were beginning to drift off. So they spoke of things that didn’t matter, just to keep the conversation going. 

“Remember when I saw all of you this morning?” Rey brought up. Finn could just feel the expression she’s making over the phone, quirked brow, teasing smirk. It made him chuckle.

”Yes I do remember. You know I have to get you back for that though right?” 

It went quiet. Uncannily quiet. Then she laughed, short and nervously. “What do you mean?”

”You saw me, I have to see you.” He teased clearly joking, but she took it seriously. 

“Hehehehehehehehehe.” She laughed hysterically, tears falling down her face the more anxious she grew. “Um..” she sighed calming down. “Is this gonna be an ongoing thing? Because after you see me I’m gonna want to get you back too.”

Finn felt flustered. “Let’s not do that before this relationship becomes something entirely different.”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

The conversation went on as they changed the subject. Rey noticed Finn’s words became unintelligible and turned into soft mumbles and mutters. He was falling asleep, she wished she could see him. It was incredible how soft his snores were compared to hers. His soothing snores would’ve drifted her off to sleep if it wasn’t for her thoughts, sure he was joking about seeing her bare. But she couldn’t help but think about what might happen if he did see her. Rey wasn’t always proud about her body, no matter how much skin she showed. Her chest wasn’t very big, and she thought of herself as the shape of a tall small child. At least - that’s how she saw it. Her friends thought she was the perfect image of a model. Especially Finn, he always encouraged her to pursue modeling, calling her stunning and pretending the room was hot whenever she was dressed up. That’s what helped her self-esteem. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad if he saw her. For some reason the thought spread a thrill throughout her body. He would probably be embarrassed, pretending he didn’t see her. He was cute when he was flustered. Shaking his head trying to hide his face. Her lips twitched into a smile, thinking of him. She loved him so much, he was so cute. As she was praising his existence, she slowly drifted to sleep. 

For the next few weeks they haven’t seen each other physically, though they did stay in contact. There was no moment they didn’t think of one another at least once. The whole ‘I saw all of you’ banter was over and long forgotten, though sometimes Rey’s eyes dropped below his waist - she can’t control herself. 

Today, they were going to the movies with Poe and Rose. They were going to see the new Avengers movie, something Rey didn’t seek much interest in but tagged along anyway. Poe was to drive them all, while Finn retrieves. Rose was ready, waiting outside while they pulled up. The excitement showing on her face, this was something they’ve all been waiting for. All three of them. It sucked that Rey couldn’t share the emotion. She’d seen some of the movies with past boyfriends but just couldn’t get into it, but Finn appreciates her will to sit through three hours of a movie she almost knows nothing about.

He runs up the stairs of her apartment building, trying to get some ‘steps’ in haha. He finally reaches her floor, out of breath and feeling out of shape, he approaches her door and knocks on it. 

“Doors open!” She shouts from the other side. 

Finn opens the door and walks in. “Rey we gotta-“ She wasn’t there. “Rey?” He looked around, she wasn’t in the kitchen nor the living room. The bathroom maybe? Finn made his way into the dark hallway where her bathroom stood. He knocks softly at the door while holding the knob. “Rey, you in there?” No answer, the light wasn’t on either. Was she even there? He knew he wasn’t hearing things when she told him to door was open. He continued further down the hall until he reached her bedroom, her door creaked open halfway. Finn pushed it open all the way, finally seeing her. “Rey we’re gonna be la-“

”FINN!” She screams. He didn’t notice at first, but when she quickly covered herself with her towel. That’s the moment he realized he fucked up. He shut the door as fast as he could and bolted out of the apartment back to the car out front. He sat there catching his breath, Rey was going to kill him - even if it was an accident. 

“The fuck happened to you?” Poe asked, giving him a look of confusion.

”I just...saw Rey.. _all_ of Rey.” He admitted. Poe looked at him, mouth falling open.

”Holy shit.” Rose swore in amusement. 

Poe sat there, his face scrunched up, lips in the shape of the tiniest ‘o’ imaginable. “What!?” He exclaimed. “..how the fuck-“ he fixed himself looking out the window behind him. Finn turned his head to see Rey approaching the car, he swallowed hard fixing his posture. Pretending what just happened didn’t just happen. She looked awfully annoyed, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of him or not. She closed the door after getting in and Poe began driving, slowly turning up the music that played on the radio to fill the awkward silence. 

Finn stared at her through the side mirror, she was looking out the window. He _saw_ her, what the fuck? He didn’t see much, but definitely got a good look at her nipple. It was an accident, a complete accident and he was sorry. How do you even apologize for something like that? ‘I’m so sorry I saw you naked?’ That just doesn’t work. Seeing her nude just brought back the time she saw his penis, supposed they were even now. It was still weird, and that image of her was now stuck in his head. It was different from her seeing him and he didn't know why, their was no bickering this time, no banter, just embarrassment. She looked at him through the mirror and he looked away immediately, afraid to see that dead look in her eyes. However, the situation couldn't be ignored. Then again maybe he was exaggerating, it was nothing people see people naked all the time. Some people see strangers nude, so there was no reason to bug about it. To help clear his mind, he listened to the music until they finally arrived to the mall.

They walked through the mall corridors in a paired formation. Rey in the back behind Finn walking with Rose, and Poe by his side. 

“So uh..this is awkward no?” Poe asked, making the moment even worse as they bought their tickets.

”It’s only awkward when you say it is.” He patted him on the back glancing at Rey. “You wanna get the food while they find us seats?” He asked.

”Okay.” She nodded, leading the way to the line of people waiting to order their food. It was silent, tension between them. Finn didn't like that, it wasn't their vibe. Their silence was never filled with tension but comfort. 

"It was an accident." he blurted. She looked back at him.

"Finn I know that, I just-" she stopped herself for a second, staring at his chest in thought.

"You just.." He repeated waiting for her to continue.

"Nothing - it's nothing, forget it." she turned back to the line and as much as Finn wanted to bombard her about what she was going to say, he let her be. Everything seemed to be fine after that, they talked as if the whole thing never happened. Supposedly that was good but..Finn still couldn't help but wonder what she was going to say. It was on his mind for almost the whole week and he still couldn't figure it out. It's like - he knew what she was going to say, he just couldn't put his finger on it. 


	2. Infected Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being sick isn’t so bad if you someone’s with you.

Rey lay there in her bed, limbs spread out, head elevated by the folded pillow under her neck, tissues stuck up her nostrils causing her to breath through her mouth. Her chest hoisting as she breathed heavily. She was hot and cold, cozy and uncomfortable all at once. It annoyed her, she was very annoyed. The thick duvet covered her cold feet, but it just made her too hot. However if she kicked it off, she'd be cold. This sickness was really killing her. There was a knock on the bedroom door, she looked over as it creaked open and familiar face popped in. Finn. Rey smiled, he looked like an idiot from her perspective. He allowed himself in with a tray. 

"Hey booger-face." he smiled placing the tray of food on her bedside drawer. "I made some hot soup to show that I care, there's uh..some water I know you like that. There's also Tylenol, you should probably take that." he instructed, hands at his hips. She tried not to chuckle at him because it would hurt, but the empathy he was showing was heartwarming and she would thank him if she wasn't so annoyed at her state. He looked down at her, lips pursed as he nodded his head. "Okay, I'll go now." He turned around to leave but Rey grabbed his wrist. He looked at her in horror, before placing his hand over her head. "Rey, you're burning up." 

"I'm cold." she struggled to say, her voice raspy and barely heard. She reached for the covers at her feet but found it extremely difficult to sit up, she was too weak.

"No, no blanket, you need to cool down." he demanded. She grunted and whined turning over with her eyes closed. He placed his hand on her arm rubbing it with his thumb, it felt nice. She clutched onto his waist curling into a fetal position around him. He looked over to the tray by her bed. "Maybe the Tylenol will help."

"Uh-uh, no." she scooted away from him to the other side of the bed, it was so much colder than the side she was on. 

"Rey, you have to get better. The only way is take medicine."

"No." she cleared her throat, hoping it would help give her more volume. "It'll go away eventually, I don't want medicine." 

"Rey, come on, don't act like that. Just take it." he began to pour the liquid into the small cup.

"Why couldn't you get the pill?" she whined as he grabbed at her arm to pull her up. She pushed him away, not wanting that horrible taste in her mouth, she didn't care how stubborn she looked.

"Rey," he tried to grab her again and she pushed him. "Rey." he repeated. She smacked his hand away. "Rey!" he put down the cup of thick liquid to free his hands for what he was about to do. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up so she sat against the head board. His strength made her excited and she wasn't sure why. But she wanted him to do it again. She started to lay back down but he pushed her back up. It was funny that he thought he was strong enough to hold her. She slipped under his arm and crawled to the edge of the bed. He held her feet tight, pulling her over to him. He straddled over her pinning her down.

"Finn!" she tried to say, unable to get out of his restrain.  

"Just drink the medicine and it'll be over."

Rey stopped squirming finally giving up, he gave her the cup and after hesitating she drank it. It was gross and made her shiver.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

It was bad. She scrunched her face at him knowing that he knew it didn’t taste good. He just wanted to see her reaction. He was still on top of her, smiling at her with a raised brow. His teasing smile said it all. Rey felt her heart beating out of her chest but she didn’t think much of it. It was her turn to make him suffer. She looked him dead in the eyes to distract him from the movement of her hands, then quickly tickled at his armpits. He flew back as she toppled over him tickling, him mercilessly. His deep laugh was so amusing to her, but she couldn’t tickle him for long. Eventually her migraine kicked in causing her to wince and fall off him. He sat up and moved her head onto his lap so he could massage it. 

He gently rubbed his fingers on the temples of her forehead in a circular motion. It helped, it really helped. 

“Thank you.” She whispered, hoping he heard it. Rey fell asleep like that, arm wrapped around his leg, knees cuddled against her stomach. She wanted to stay that way forever and it almost felt like they did. Finn had fallen asleep as well, slouching against the head board so he could be more comfortable, her head moved to his stomach. Listening to his breathing, feeling the elevation as he took each breath. It was nice. But soon Rey had to use the bathroom, she didn't want to get up. She really couldn't hold it though.

She slowly lifted herself off him trying not to wake him from his beauty sleep - not that he was - who was she kidding he was beautiful. It wasn't weird that she thought that. She rushed to the bathroom, so she could quickly cuddle him again. When she was done, she flushed, washed her hands, and ran back into bed toppling over him. It didn't seem to wake him, he was a deep sleeper. Rey rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him like a sloth climbing a tree. His body was so heated and strong. The slow beat of his heart helped lull her back to her sleeping state.

When she woke she was unhappy to see that Finn wasn't there. She didn't feel him get up, she must've really been out. But she did feel better, a lot better actually. The Tylenol helped and the nap just made it better. Her nose was clearer and her body felt just a little stronger. She heard coughing coming from her bathroom. Uh-oh. Finn walked back in the room, tissues stuffed up his nostrils as he tried to clear his throat. Rey smiled.

"That doesn't sound too good." she strained, sitting up. He flopped on the bed. Rey crawled to him, putting her hand on his back. "It's okay, nothing Tylenol can't fix." she whispered. As soon as she said that he rolled off the bed and ran. He was _gonna_ take that Tylenol, if she had to so does he. She chased after him not finding him anywhere, her flat wasn't too big. So he couldn't be far, yet she didn't see him. Then she noticed that her curtains seemed to be moved, the house was darker and there was a silhouette of a man standing on the other side. It frightened her for a second, but she knew who it was.

She walked over and opened the curtains, he still stood there with his eyes closed as if she couldn't see him. "Let's go peanut." she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the bedroom. 

"Rey, I'm fine really. Just a little-" he winced grabbing his head. 

"A little what?" she mocked, head pivoted and brow quirked. "It's best if you take it now before you get a fever."

"Alright fine, I'll take it, just because you had to." he poured the liquid into the cup before taking a shot. His face shot up in disgust. "Ugh man!" 

“Delicious isn’t it?” She asked sitting on the bed to eat the bowl of soup he had brought to her earlier. It was cooler now. She chuckled at the type of soup it was, Star Wars chicken noodle soup. 

“They didn’t have Spongebob.” He admitted crawling on to her bed, he cuddled her thick blanket as if it was a person. That made Rey think, did he want to cuddle someone? He could cuddle her if her wanted - it wouldn’t mean anything. She supposed it would be odd out of context, but cycling doesn’t always have to be intimate. It could be platonic, and yet, she felt she should be more cautious with how she is around him. Maybe she was playing too much into the sensual role - even if it was something done impetuously. She finished her soup and lay down against her pillow, facing opposite of him. It wasn’t long before Finn sat back up and looked at her, almost as if he had thought the same thing she had. 

“I’m gonna..go, call me if you need anything.” He got up, Rey watching him exit the room. She wished he would stay, but there was no reason for him to. She didn’t need anything, except him - wait what? What she meant was, he was good medicine for her condition. And as much as she hated to see him go, she loved to watch him leave. That ass was mighty fine and she wasn't afraid to admit it. 

 

Almost two days later, Finn called. 

"Hello Peanut." she smiled, her voice slowly coming back.

"Well someone's feeling better." he chuckled, his voice congested. 

"And someone sounds worse," she acknowledged. "the medicine didn't help?"

"Apparently not." he coughed for a few seconds, all that was heard was the phlegm coming from his throat. This made heart grow weary for the man, she didn't like it when he was sick.

"Oh Finn..where are you?"

"At home."

"I'm on my way." she hopped out of bed and hung up just as he was about to make up an excuse for her not to show up. Her head may still have been pounding, but this was Finn. Her ma- best friend; close friend to be exact. She wasn't going to let him suffer alone because he didn't do that to her. Quickly, she tossed on some pants and a shirt and bolted out of the house. 

Of course Rey wasn't going to show up empty handed, before she got there she stopped at a restaurant to pick up some gumbo soup for him. It was his favourite and she enjoyed showering him with the love he deserved. Was that dramatic? She didn't think so. She knocked on his door.

It opened and a pale sweaty, dehydrated Finn revealed himself with tissues stuffed in each nostril. His mouth open to breath - kind of like how she was this morning. She smiled at him and lifted up the bag of gumbo, he chuckled allowing her in. She knew it would make him smile.

Walking in, Rey placed the food on his table before checking his head. It was sticky and sweaty but she didn't care.

"No fever," her hands fell to her hips. "you get sick fast."

"You got me sick!" He accused.

"Uh - you came to my flat, remember?" she sassed. "Come on," she held his shoulders leading him towards the couch. "time for me to - make you better."

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?" he asked dropping onto the couch.

"You'll see." she assured, not knowing what the hell she was going to do to make him better. Maybe more medicine would help. "Did you take anything to help yet?"

"Yeah, I did. It didn't work." 

Rey sucked in her cheeks to think. Knowing Finn, he could be over dramatic when it comes to sickness and injuries, so he probably figured medicine wouldn't help him and didn't take it. "What did you take?" she asked. He looked back at her thinking of an answer.

"Honestly I think it was that Tylenol you made me take, because I wasn't that sick until I took it." he remarked, ignoring Rey's question completely. So the exaggeration begins.

"Finn that was two days ago, this is now. I'm sure whatever this is has nothing to do with the Tylenol." she explained. He grabbed her wrist.

"But - you don't understand. I feel like - like I'm boiling and..and I'm on fire but like -"

She rolled her eyes at him taking her hand back. "Finn please-"

"No, I'm serious. Look! My hand is shaking." he raised his hand up to show absolutely nothing. 

"Finn, you're seeing things."

"Because I'm sick!" 

"Oh my god," she went back towards the table to prepare him a plate of gumbo. "I did not come here to listen to your lame symptoms of sickness." She looked through his cabinets to take out a bowl and spoon, then got an ice pack from his freezer.

"But Rey I’m serious." he whined. "My heart is racing, I'm constantly out of breath and I don't know what to do with myself. I can't even watch Game of Thrones because I totally miss the idea."

She handed him his bowl and joined him on the couch. "I'm sorry to hear that, but Finn you're fine. You don't have a fever you're just being dramatic."

"Yeah, sure, I'm always being dramatic aren't I?" He lifted the spoon full of food into his mouth and burned himself, he flinched throwing the spoon back into the bowl. "Ah it's hot!"

"Duh." She placed a wrapped ice pack on his head hoping it would stop the sweating.

He threw his head back and sighed staring at the ceiling. "Rey..what if I'm dying?"

"Finn you're not dying." she rubbed his knee hoping that would make him feel a bit better, but he stayed in his position. She moved closer. "You're not dying." she repeated more earnestly. He turned his head to look at her.

He looked back to the ceiling and exhaled big. "You're right. _I’m_ not just dying, we’re all dying."

She patted his knee not giving him any reaction to what he said. "Eat your gumbo."

He sat himself up and recollected his bowl that was sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Rey?" she looked at him, meeting his gaze. "Thank you for coming over..you know being here."

The hand that was at his knee found its way to his shoulder. "You did the same for me, and what are friends for anyway?" she admitted. They smiled at each other for a while, but then there was this moment. They weren't just looking at one another, but they were gazing deeply - longingly. It was as if they were both in a trance they didn't realize they were in. It was in this moment that Rey felt a tingle at the fingertips of her hand that was on his shoulder. An electric sensation almost, it reminded her to move her hand away from him and that's what she did. Finn returned to his gumbo, it was like the moment never happened. Or, maybe, they just ignored it's occurrence. 


	3. “I Have a Confession”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn finds out something about himself.

Finn stood in the hallway fixing his tie in front of a big mirror. He just couldn't seem to get it, and it was too late to go home. He was practically at the party already, right outside the doors. The muffled music shaking the walls on the other side. His friends were already in waiting for him, they walked in almost ten minutes ago. The doors were big, the whole place was big; like a palace. Gold and white marble everywhere and over a million corridors. He was expecting to see a King or Queen show up somewhere but that didn’t happen. Finn almost felt underdressed, but he was fine. 

"Fuck it." he brushed finally giving up after all this time. He opened the door to the party being blown away by how loud the music was and walked in. He looked around for his friends trying to resist the catchy beat of sound flowing through the room. The place wasn't too crowded, he could see almost everyone there. But he couldn't see those he was looking for. 

"Finn!" a familiar voice said. He spun around to see Rey smiling, champagne in hand. 

"Rey, hi!" they hugged and he kissed her cheek. She checked out his outfit noticing the damage of his so called tie.

"What the hell is that?" she shoved her drink into his hand for him to hold as she got to work at the fabric hanging at his shoulders. "Didn't Poe ever teach you how to work a tie?" she asked smiling at him lovingly. 

"Poe doesn't even know how to work one." he answered as a matter-of-fact. She chuckled at his not-so-much of a joke joke. "Speaking of Poe, have you seen 'em?" he continued to look around for him as Rey helped him out with his appearance. 

"I have actually yes, he's by the bar." she informed just as she finished. "There you go, the perfect tie. You're welcome."

"Thank you." he bowed his head smiling at her. Just as he was about to head to the bar for Poe she pulled him back over and for a second, he was worried. "My drink." she reminded snatching it back.

"Oh, sorry."

"Finn! There you are!" Poe acknowledged appearing suddenly from the crowd. "I was looking for you, when did you come back inside?"

"Like..just now." 

He placed his hand on the back of his neck, slowly pulling him aside. "Oh good, good. Hey we need to talk." he said quietly into his ear. 

Finn looked at his friend puzzled, then at Rey who was enjoying her drink while bobbing her head to the music. "About what?"

"Well." he winked and clicked his tongue gesturing towards Rey. 

"What about her-"

"Man, if you don't keep it down she can _hear_ you. We have to talk privately about this." he explained.

He nodded. "Okay, but.." he moved closer. "what is it about?"

Poe threw his arm over his shoulder walking him far away from Rey. The stopped once they were on the other side of the room. "It's about Rey and - well - you."

"Rey and I? What abou-"

"I swear to god if you say 'what about' again I'm going to lose it." he admitted. "Just let me explain because I just found this out not too long ago."

"Found wha-" he stopped himself and cleared his throat deciding to just let him speak.

"I'm kind of slow, but Rose knew all along. Rey likes you - and as her friend I wouldn't say anything back if I didn't know how you felt. But, fortunately, I do know how you feel, I don't think you know how you feel though, do you?"

"What're you talking about?" Finn queried. This made Poe sigh, place his hands on his hips, and shift his weight.

"I guess the process is slower the deeper you are in the situation - Finn I'm saying Rey likes you, you like Rey."

"Yeah, I know that that's why we're friends."

"Finn buddy, kiddo, that's not what I'm saying. Okay? When Poe says ‘like’, he don't just mean ‘like’. He means like like, like _love_ like. Are you stirring what I'm cooking?" he asked, eyes squinted trying to see his thoughts.

"You're talking about yourself in third person, that's weird. But..yeah I do love Rey." he confirmed. Poe's eyes went wide. "And I love you, and Rose and-"

"No, no Finn!" he shouted in frustration, Finn flinched thinking he might’ve get slapped. "I'm saying you're in love with Rey! For fucks sake."

"I'm..in love..with Rey?" he repeated, unsure where this is coming from. "Why would you think that?"

"Because - you guys are always around each other and when you're not, you bring each other up in casual conversation. You text each other all the time, talking on the phone _all_ the time. You guys were even sick together and, just now, she was fixing your tie." he rambled. "However, fixing peoples ties is platonic - but that look was giving me different vibes man."

"You were watching her tie my tie?" he shook his head. "Wait.." he thought about it, maybe Poe was right. All those things were way past the platonic zone, they even cuddled at times. Did Rey know about this or was she just as blind?  "..I."

"You're seeing it aren't you?" Poe grinned mischievously. "I just wish you'd have caught it sooner, that would've made for some good times if you know what I mean." 

"You guys knew about this..and didn't say anything?"

"We weren't sure if it was what it was, and it wasn't our business. Plus we didn't want to push you guys into something you weren't ready for." Poe explained. "But now that you know, you should go for it."

Finn shook his head. "I don't know about that, what if we're not ready like you said?"

"Trust me, you guys are ready. You're silently begging each other, I've never seen this level of yearn ever in my life. Go up and talk to her - it's not like you're strangers."

"You're right, I'll talk to her."

But throughout the night, Finn found himself stalling. Avoiding her any chance he got, interacting with anyone else. He kept an eye on her during the party and it kind of seemed like she was doing the same. Her glances were so stealthy he wasn't sure if she was looking at him or just looking around in general. He got distracted by the music and took his dancing a little too far, he ended up being the center of a dance circle and losing track of Rey completely. She was nowhere to be seen through the crowd. Poe joined in taking his place, he didn't bother Finn about her after their conversation earlier. He knew his place in this story, and chose not to interfere anymore than he has already. Sometimes though, friends need friends to drive their friends together.

Then he saw her, laughing with one of her gal friends over a drink. Now was his chance, it might just be his only chance. He made his way to her, taking his time and looking casual. Like he wasn’t walking to her on purpose. She turned toward him seeing him make his way over to her.

”Hey having a good time?” She asked. It was nice of her to check in with him. But friends did that yeah, right? But, her hand was in his arm when she asked. Platonic? Right? He wasn’t sure now, with the other option open in his mind. Intimate? Platonic? 

He stuck his hands in his pockets finding himself nervous. ”Uh..yeah I am. Can we..talk?”

That made her fret, her smile became a frown and a wrinkle formed between her brows. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, I just-“ he grunted, by each second it was just getting harder to speak. “I have a confession..and I don’t want to do it here. It’s not really appropriate here.” He added. “Walk with me?” He offered his arm to her and she gladly took it with no hesitation.

”Anywhere.” She smiled. INTIMATE? That had to be! He was out of his mind, what had Poe done to him, done to them? They walked out of the big party room and through the corridors of the building. It was unintentionally romantic, but it was by far more appropriate than being in the ballroom. The loud music would just be a turn off. “So..” Rey began. “you said you have something to confess?”

”Huh? Oh! Yeah, I do.” He cleared his throat, then cleared it again then again. She looked at him, eyebrow quirked because she knew he was stalling. They found a seat at the steps outside in the night. “Well..” He twiddled with his hands, they were becoming sweaty. Why was this difficult she was his friend it should be easy. 

“Oh my god!” She sighed. His heart skipped a beat when she slipped her hand in between his to stop his fidgeting. “You can tell me.” She assured looking deeply into his eyes. 

“I know I just - I’m scared.” He admitted. “I don’t want to upset you.”

”Did you play a prank on me or something?” 

“No, no not that.” He chuckled. 

“Steal my social security?”

He nodded. 

“Then it can’t be that bad.”

She was right. Finn sighed feeling ready to admit his feelings. “You know how..we’re always spending time with each other?”

”Yeah..” she nodded slowly, not know where this was going. 

“Well..I’ve realized that - most of those times we were close. Like - closer than close friends would call close. Our interactions are just..not in the category of platonic and I’m not sure if they ever were.” He lifted his shoulders to stop his nerves but it didn’t help. His stomach was turning at the silence, but he didn’t feel tension.

”Finn.” She finally said. He looked at her, nibbling at his upper lip. “What’re you saying?” She blinked softly like the all thoughts in her head had made her light headed.

”I’m saying..I like you..more than..a friend.” He admitted slowly, his voice fading with every word. Rey wasn’t looking at him anymore, and for a moment Finn thought it was over. Their friendship could no longer be what it was, they would be strangers. But he noticed her hand hasn’t moved from his. He looked back at her, she must’ve been at a lost for words. Maybe he could revive the situation. “It’s my confession, you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.”

”No.” she squeezed his hand and the beat of his heart grew louder. “I have something to say as well.” She swallowed, mentally preparing herself for what she was going to say next. Finn did the same unsure of where this conversation was going to put them in the future. “I agree with you, I don’t think we were ever really _friends_. There isn’t a word for what we are. We’re not friends, we’re not lovers. What are we?” She asked rhetorically. “What I can say is that I feel the same way about you. The liking part.”

The corners of his lips began to rise into a smile. “Really?” 

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “I thought it was quite obvious but you never seemed to notice, so I kept those feelings in. I didn’t mind staying where we were, although sometimes I wanted more.” 

“Are you admitting that you had feelings for me this whole time and did nothing about it?” 

“I - yes.” She sighed slouching in defeat. “But you just admitted the same! If only things could be different.”

”They can be.” He guaranteed. Rey seemed to catch on quickly, but played a bit.

”Oh really? Are you gonna tell me how?” She asked leaning towards a little. 

“No,” he nodded. “I can show you.” He leaned in closer and kissed her softly. A sprout of excitement blooming in his stomach, he pulled back to see her reaction. She looked astonished, her lips still puckered from it. So he went in for another, not leaving her hanging, this time though, it became more passionate. Rey’s hands moving to his neck and cheek, Finn grabbed her thigh pulling it over his lap. Their bodies began to move closer as the passion grew stronger causing her to moan. He hardened at the sound and kissed her harder wanting more. She started to lean back until she was lying on the step lips still on Finn’s. He was on top of her now, becoming more desperate for her, his hips rubbing against hers. Seems like something he’s been waiting for almost.

Rey pressed her hands on his chest pushing him away. “Finn.” He kissed her again. “Finn.” His lips moved to her cheek, then ear, to her neck sucking and biting. She gasped that felt good, too good. Her jaw was open, the sensation leaving her speechless but she couldn’t go on. “Finn Finn Finn.” 

He finally let go and looked at her, disappointed that he was interrupted.

”We can’t do this here.” She breathed, wanting him to continue. He looked around forgetting where they were for that brief encounter. 

“My place?” He suggested. 

Shes never nodded faster. “What about the party?”

”It’s not our first and it’s certainly not our last.” He claimed getting off her. He held his hand out to her. “Shall we?” 

“I think so.” She took his hand and he pulled her up easily. Of course Rey always knew Finn was strong, he’s helped her up plenty of times before. But under this circumstance his strength was arousing, she wanted him to show her just how strong he can be.

They got in his car quickly, like two teenagers trying not to get caught for sneaking out. Finn didn’t live too far, but the drive felt like forever possibly because they were both horny. Rey teased him placing her hand on his thigh and squeezing it, he shot her a look and she raised her brows at him.

”Eyes on the road.” She winked. He turned on the radio to distract himself from the rock growing in his pants, but the radio just so happened to be playing sex songs. This only made him go even crazier and Rey noticed that. Being the person she was she didn’t calm him down, she made him worse. “You’re tense.” Her hand went up his thigh, then up again until she had a full clutch of his bulge.

Finn clenched. ”Rey, there’s a time and a place and we’re heading there right now.” He informed almost begging her to stop but at the same time to keep it on.

”I know,” she nodded. “I haven’t even done anything yet.” She smiled.

He grabbed her thigh and squeezed causing her to his arm. He grinned. “Neither have I.”

 

When they finally arrived to his house. Finn stumbled with the keys to open the door, teasing her. Rey tugged on the collar of his shirt in annoyance putting her mouth on his ear.

”If you don’t open that door now, I’ll have to tear you apart right here.” She whispered into, making the hair at his neck stand. He exhaled with a short breath and opened the door holding onto her. Rey used her arms around his neck for leverage to jump into his arms trusting he won’t drop her. She wrapped her legs around his waist just in case. They smiled at each other. He leaned forward and kissed her softly feeling her limbs tighten around him for more.

Finn took her to his bedroom falling on the bed on top of her, they bounced giggling at how powerful the spring was. She bit her lip, folding her arms behind his neck before running her hands down his biceps. The slow pace of her fingers tracing his skin tickled in a way that quickened his breath. He looked at her as she leaned in and kissed him softly for a long while, her arms tightening around his neck. He caressed her thigh as shelved her legs over his back, the kiss growing more intimate. She moaned into his mouth meeting his tongue in the middle, tasting his taste. Finn stroked her hair behind her ear, lowering himself closer to her. His teeth pulled her dress straps down her shoulders and she lifted her hips to pull her dress off. While she did that, he quickly licked off his pants. Rey unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off the bed. The passionate kiss couldn’t get any stronger and soon Finn worked his way all over her body. He kissed and sucked at her skin, licking her surfaces until he reached her hips and slowly nibbled off her underwear. He spread her legs over him tickling at her thighs.

”Stop fucking teasing and get busy!” She commanded pulling his head into her. He chuckled and went in, licking the wetness between her legs. She moaned tightening her grip at his scalp. He sucked and nibbled at her clit making her hips roll into him, the moans and groans she made was pure ecstasy. He played with her massaging her thighs with his thumb while pulling her legs further back. Finn knew Rey was flexible but not this flexible, her legs just kept spreading. She laid there clutching the sheets, biting her lip. It all felt good, fucking amazing even, but she wanted him now. She tapped his shoulders.

“Come up here come up here.” Rey begged breathlessly, sitting up. He did as told meeting her at the head of the bed. She grabbed his face moaning into his mouth, she felt him in between her legs. “Take that off, take it off.” She demanded pulling his underwear. Finn did so quickly, revealing himself to her _intentionally_ this time. He didn’t notice how hard he was, perhaps her his craving for her distracted him.

”Oh it’s good to see you again.” She smiled. He shook his head flustered at her. “Allow me to introduce myself.” She winked playfully. Before she could do anything he stopped her.

”Rey..I don’t-“

She grabbed his dick and stroked it causing his breath to tremble. His eyes were shut with a grin of fulfilled sensation. But she wasn’t done. No, she was far from it. She stroked him faster feeling it harden even more, he moaned her name silently under his breath. She smiled feeling dominant over him. 

“Oh god..Rey..fuck.” He groaned. Now was her chance. She pushed him onto the bed, straddling over him. The look in his eye told her he was ready, more than ready. She positioned herself over him before settling in. “Oh..” He exhaled. He held her hips tight as she began to rock. Holy shit, never in a million years did Finn think this would happen. He was inside Rey, he felt her, her warmth, her everything. 

Rey moved faster, he could feel her getting closer to her climax. She scratched at his chest, the bed rocking with them. “Oh fuck!” She exhaled moving faster. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” 

Her eyes were closed, mouth open as she let out a quick pant. Finn thrust into her and she shivered. “Oh peanut, oh peanut - oh!” She panted abs his rhythm synced with hers. He turned her over taking control now, he held himself up above her thrusting into her. Their hips clashing together creating a smack that echoed around the room. Rey grabbed his shoulders sliding her hands down his back to push him deeper into her. She wrapped her limbs around him letting him take her. 

“OOH peanut! Pea-nut!” She gasped as he thrust faster, she could feel it she was almost there. “Keep going I can feel it I’m gonna-“ he thrust hard, so hard she couldn’t remember what she was saying. He leaned into her neck.

”Call me by my name.” He whispered, his lips rubbing against her skin. She let out a short chuckle, he knew later she would make fun of him for it. Rey clenched and grabbed his ass pushing him into her just as hard as he thrust.

“Fuck Finn! Shit I..it’s coming I can feel it. I-“ she screamed arching her back at the feeling of her climax. She melted into the bed catching her breath but Finn kept going grunting at the pace he was going. He bit his bottom lip, eyes closed shut.

”Oh Finn.” She moaned. “Oh Finn.” She repeated. He went faster and Rey can feel him pumping. “Yes Finn, YES!”

He released landing right beside her steadying his breathing. She rolled on top of him resting her head on her hands that sat on his bare chest. Their bodies gleaming of sweat. Finn looked down at her and kissed her forehead. This is what they were now, but they weren’t sure exactly what that was.


	4. Must be Love

Rey opened her eyes. The room glowing from the rays of sunlight beaming through the white curtains on the windows. Was last night just a dream? She stretched her limbs turning over noticing her surroundings. This wasn’t her bedroom and last night wasn’t a dream. She smiled and closed her eyes feeling wonderful, the memory of her hands on his body just the night before created a thrilling heat in her body. She wondered where he was, she wanted to see him - but maybe she should go home and change first. Clean herself up before spending the day with him hopefully, from last night it didn’t seem like he had any plans.

She got off his bed and collected her clothes which were on the floor. As she picked up her dress, Finn walked in. Her heart seemed to suddenly be heard at his sight. He looked so cute in the morning, his face plump, lips perked, skin glowing. Where did she find this guy? He smiled at her, making her melt.

“I was just about to ask what you wanted for breakfast.” 

“Hi.” She breathed, seeming breathless at his presence. They stared at each other for a long time, not knowing what to do with themselves. “I was just about to leave,” Rey blurted suddenly. He frowned. “I’m gonna head home and..take a shower.”

”Well you could - shower here..I don’t mind.” He offered, a little too quickly.

Her heart skipped and she felt her face beam. He wanted her to stay and that made her blush. “Okay.” She nodded smiling softly. He handed her a towel before she made her way into his bathroom. She turned on the shower and undressed waiting for the water to warm up.

Rey looked at him, rallying him with her eyes  as he looked at her from his bedroom. She wanted him, and could see that he wanted her. She smiled and began to close the door, before it shut he stopped it. She looked at him, the lustful glow in his eyes arousing her. He walked in and she shut the door behind him before beginning to undress. She unhooked her bra facing away from him, the last time he saw her this way was an incident. Even last night she didn’t reveal herself to him. She pulled down her bra straps allowing him to plant kisses on her shoulders and neck. He rubbed her stomach pulling her closer. Rey moaned grabbing his hands to massage her breast. She grabbed his dick causing his hands to loosen against her. She turned around to see his face of pleasure.

She held him tight and leaned into his ear. ”Take off your clothes.” She whispered. He quickly stripped everything off as she disappeared into the shower. Her heart racing for whatever was to happen next between them. Finn walked in closing the curtain, he looked her over. The only sound being the water running from the shower head. His eyes scanning her body, she’s wasn’t sure if he like what he saw.

“You look beautiful.” He gassed staring at her body. But he couldn’t see himself, the water running down his body so smoothly, she moved closer and touched his cheek. She slowly moved in to kiss him but stopped realizing she hadn’t yet brushed her teeth and that wouldn’t be much of a turn on would it. So she backed away and grabbed his dick. His eyebrows lifted at the feeling. She stroked him all the way and he began to moan, it always made her smile when he did. “Rey..” he breathed.

”Its not enough?” She asked. Before he could answer she pulled him forward with his length as she bent down putting him in her mouth. She sucked and stroked all at once hearing Finn cry out, it turned her on even more. 

“Rey — please!” He begged trying to grab on to something. He thrust into her mouth causing her to gag. But she didn’t stop, she kept going even more. “Oh - hooly shit.” He breathed. He grabbed her chin making her look at him. “Come here.”

”No, you finish.” She commanded putting him back in her mouth pulling him in and out until his release. He ran his fingers through her hair pulling it, moving her head to different angles for a better feel. She pulled him closer getting him deeper in. But he couldn’t seem to take it anymore, he turned her around and bent her over thrusting into her arse. Rey began to pant as he pulled in and out of her. “Huu Finn, fuck.” 

“Rey, mmm.” He growled.

Between the steam of the shower and the fucking they were doing, the entire room was boiling hot. Finn fucked harder and harder into her but it didn’t exactly hit the spot for either of them. It sure as hell felt good though. Rey turned around almost hopping on him. She held on to his shoulders bouncing on him causing both of them to moan in delight. Finn’s thrust with her bounce just took them there. She nibbled at his ear and licked his neck, boobs bouncing with her. He held onto her ass holding her up while breathing into her ear. This was one of the many moments that Rey realized the deep feelings she felt for Finn, she wanted to tell him how she felt more than express it. But the only words she could find were love, and wasn’t that too much?

”Finn..I..I..” she couldn’t say it, mostly because of her oncoming orgasm had her speechless. She bit into his shoulder and he sucked on her neck filling her up. They both gasped holding onto each other. Finn slipped out of her placing her back on her feet. Rey looked at him, deep into his eyes. She felt deep in her heart that this wasn’t lust, it was more than lust, she’s in love. Or at least she thinks. It had to be, he had the same look in his eyes, and she could feel it. Finn grabbed a cloth and filled it with soap, he looked at her.

”Turn around, I’ll wash your back.” He said softly. She smiled shyly turning around, this was it nothing else mattered. Just them. Her stomach growled reminding her that his filling wasn’t necessarily what she needed.

”So, about that breakfast.” Rey began, she could hear him breath into smile. “I was thinking..maybe some crepes. What about you?” She asked, her head turning towards him as he scrubbed.

”You already know what I’m getting, waffles all the way...with syrup and maybe strawberries.”

”Mm, strawberries sound good right now.” 

He gave her the wash cloth and turned around for her to scrub his back. But as she began to scrub, seeing the muscles bulging without him flexing, it made her excited again. She scrubbed his back, slow to the point where it almost tickled. 

“I should probably clean myself off you.” She chuckled turning him around. He looked at her confused, but he would see soon what she meant. She stroked him, rinsing off the parts her mouth had been all while staring at him. She watched his eyes change to desire as he gazed down at her lips. That want, that craving, but perhaps they’ve had enough of that for the morning. As much as Rey wanted to go for another round, the water was already getting cold as it is. They quickly washed whatever they needed to then got out. 

“I’m gonna go order that food.” Finn told her. “Feel free to get dressed in my room.” 

Obviously she was going to do that anyway, he was probably just lost in the heat of what was going on to make sense at the moment. Rey walked into his bedroom, she definitely wasn’t going to wear the clothes from last night. Maybe Finn had something sizable for her. After she rubbed herself down with lotion and other things Finn had, she went into his closet finding lots of shoes and clothes and pants nicely folded and hung. Despite the giant pile of clothes in the middle of his closet, he had a nice get up. She grabbed his colorblock hoodie and put it on along with one of his boxers because..why not? The hoodie was almost too big on her, stopping just before her thumbnail. She grabbed his Nike slides and slipped her feet in, pulling her hair into a messy bun. Now she was ready to go. 

Rey left his room and walked to the kitchen seeing Finn receiving the food already. Damn, how long was she getting changed? He closed the door and brought the food to the living area onto his coffee table. She joined him on the couch setting up her plate of food, he got her just what she wanted - more in fact. Her crepes were sprinkled with bananas and powdered sugar, yum. Finn got up to get some utensils while Rey took out his food. When he came back, she cut out a piece of waffle and fed it to him. Him doing the same to her with her crepes. Some syrup got on the side of his lip and she wiped it off with a napkin all while gazing at him. A moment that told him that she would have his back just like he had hers.

”So,” she started again, putting down her now empty plate. “I’ve been thinking, last night when you told me how you felt and everything and then we did - what we did. I was just wondering..the whole point of your confession brought me to this..what are we? Are we..a thing?”

”Yeah, yes - we’re a thing, we have to be. What else would we be?” He babbled.

“Okay,” she smiled growing happier than she was. “but what _kind_ of thing? Because I don’t want us to be those friends who sleep around just because.”

”No, definitely not, I would never sleep with you just ‘because.’” He assured seriously. “Rey I..” his gaze fell away from her as he paused.

Her head leaned towards him. “You what?” She knew what he was going to say, she could feel what he was going to say, and she wanted to hear him say it. Rey wanted to hear those words come out of his mouth because she know it to be true, and in her gut she felt the same. Just as afraid as he was to admit it. Unless, this feeling in her heart was telling her the wrong thing. An invited knock at the door startled them, distracting them from their situation. It didn’t look like he was expecting anyone but the delivery guy. 

Finn got up and looked through the window, he chuckled and approached the door to open it.

”Hey!” A familiar voice said, the voice that belonged to Poe. What a surprise. Wait - a bad surprise. Rey almost got up to greet him, then she realized she was half naked wearing Finn’s clothes. She quickly ducked below his couch before Poe entered the house.

”Hey Poe, what're you doing here?” Finn asked.

”I just wanted to check on you, after I spoke with you about Rey you both kind of disappeared last night.” 

“Oh,” Finn said, his breath short. “yeah, what?” He queried in a high pitch. “No, Rey..Rey wasn’t there..after I left?”

”..no. Did you..talk to her by any chance?” Rey could see their feet from under the couch, Poe was interrogating, him stepping closer and closer.

”I did..yeah.” He admitted. 

“What’d she say?” 

“I don’t know, something happened and she got distracted and then I kind of left..”

”Really?” He stepped closer.

”Yeah.” Finn stepped back.

”And..what exactly distracted her from you?” 

“Uh..you know, her drink!” He blurted. “Yup, her drink spilled on her I saw it just as I was fleeing. I was gonna help her but then I thought, I - it probably wasn’t a good idea.” 

The lie was pretty good Rey thought, but it was clear Poe wasn’t buying into it.

”Really?” He asked again. “So..you left Rey, a girl you care about more than anything in the galaxy, and..for what?”

”I was..scared.” He exhaled. “Her face looked like she wasn’t sure about how she felt.” 

“I bet it did.” Poe scowled, he started to move around as if looking for something. “Where is she?” 

“Huh? Who?”

”Rey, where is Rey?”

Her heart began to pound, as she lay there.

”She’s not - I don’t know, why would I know?” Finn babbled in a tone of frustration.

”This morning I texted her to see what happened last night, she said she’ll tell me later because she was gonna hop in the shower. So I text you the same thing..you answer almost a half-an-hour later saying you just got out of the shower.” He explained. “That’s no coincidence Finn, I know she’s here and I know you two were together last night.”

”I guess..the jig is up.” He sighed cuing Rey to reveal herself. She did, poking her head out from the couch. 

Poe smiled. “And there she is.” He chuckled. “Wow, just wow. You guys..wow.” 

“Are you mad?” Rey asked, grimacing at his reaction.

”Fuck no I’m not mad, this is something I’ve been waiting for. This is actually one of the scenarios I depicted when I was on my way here, others being you trying to sneak out his back window, but yeah no I was totally expecting this. I’m happy for you two.”

”We’re happy too.” Finn announced grabbing her hand, it made her stomach tingle.

”So’re you guys dating now or..”

”Well-“ he looked at her. “are we?” 

She faced him. “Finn I..don’t want to date you.” And for a second, he frowned. She placed her hand on his cheek reassuring him for what she was going to say. “We’ve basically been dating all this time, I want to be your girlfriend.”

”I want you to be my girlfriend.” He nodded. “More than that even.” That’s when both of their hearts jolted and Rey’s hand tended against Finn’s cheek. “Rey I..I-“

”I love you too.” She admitted.

”No, because I love you thrice.” He commented. “I don’t know why I was so afraid to say it, we’ve been saying it since the day we met but then it was just in a friendly manner. Now I mean it, I’m in love with you..and that’s scary, because I don’t want to lose you.”

Rey brought her other hand to his cheek. “You’re not gonna lose me, and I’m not gonna lose you. That threat is long gone.”

Finn leaned in and kissed her, it was long, soft, sweet, magical, and true. Unlike their other kisses, this one was done with the knowledge of their love for another in their hearts as one now. It felt like this moment is one they’ve been waiting for, since their eyes have first met. A moment that couldn’t have happened any later than now. They released smiling at each other. 

“Poe..I’m sorry you had to see that-“ 

He wasn’t standing where he was anymore, that’s when they finally started to hear the mouth sounds coming from the couch. They looked to see Poe eating the rest of Finn’s waffles. 

“What? Nah I’m good, you guys keep doing what your doing, don’t worry about me.” He assured spraying whipped cream on the last piece of waffle. He stuffed it in his mouth. “Man this is delicious.”

Rey giggled dropping her head onto Finn’s chest. There’s no other place she’d rather be. 


End file.
